Don't Wanna Get My Hands Dirty
by cutedimple
Summary: Bukankah hyung sendiri yang bilang tak bisa membiarkan tangan hyung kotor ―Jung Jaehyun/ NCT U. Jaehyun x Taeyong (JaeYong). NC. PWP. MxM. Mature content. RnR?


_Title_ : Don't Wanna Get My Hands Dirty

 _Cast_ : Jaehyun Jung; Taeyong Lee

 _Pairing_ : Jaehyun x Taeyong

 _Rating_ : M

 _Warning_ : MxM. Mature content. SMUT. NC. PWP. Alternative Reality. Out of character. Typo everywhere.

 _Standard declaimer applied_

 **~.o'0'o.~**

.

"Jaehyun, suapi aku."

Jaehyun menghentikan langkah. Ia memperhatikan Taeyong di sofa, bermain dengan ponselnya. Ada bungkus potato chip besar di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa makan sendiri hyung?" tanya Jaehyun saat ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Taeyong. Hyungnya itu terlalu asyik dengan layar ponsel. COC. Clash of Clans.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tanganku kotor." Taeyong menjawab tanpa berpikir, kemudian menyeringai setelah berhasil menyelesaikan misi. Melanjutkan bermain.

Jaehyun berpaling dari layar, merasa tak tertarik dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dia menyuapi Taeyong potato chipnya satu demi satu.

Sampai Taeyong memutuskan untuk istirahat dan menghentikan permainannya, bungkus potato chip itu sudah kosong. Taeyong berdiri mengambil sampahnya, membuat Jaehyun menatapnya bingung.

"Terima kasih," kata Taeyong sebelum ia pergi dan melenggang ke dapur.

Jaehyun berkedip untuk beberapa saat.

Dia baru saja ditinggalkan begitu saja.

.

 **~.o'0'o.~**

.

Setelah jadwalnya berakhir, Jaehyun segera kembali ke dorm. Hari ini ia kembali menjadi special mc bersama Doyoung untuk show champion. Dia melemparkan mantel hitam di atas sofa dan mengendurkan dasi lalu berjalan ke dapur.

Jaehyun mengambil bungkus potato chip dari salah satu lemari dan membukanya. Ia melarikan diri ke kamar Taeyong, melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur hyungnya itu sementara Taeyong sendiri sedang duduk di kursi putarnya, menonton video dari laptop.

"Mau hyung?" Tawar Jaehyun.

Taeyong menutup laptop dan berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur, menyeringai.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang lain," kata Taeyong sambil menatap Jaehyun, yang tidak repot-repot berganti pakaian dan masih mengenakan kemeja dan dasi yang terpasang asal. Ada potato chip terjepit di antara bibir Jaehyun ketika Taeyong akhirnya menerkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Tempat tidur berderit, Jaehyun terjebak di antara kaki Taeyong. Mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jaehyun. Tapi Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya tiba-tiba, membuatnya lengah.

"Apa-"

Kalimat Taeyong terputus saat Jaehyun membalik posisi, sosoknya yang memang lebih besar kini menduduki perut Taeyong. Bungkus potato chip jatuh di sisi lain tempat tidur hasil dari tindakan mendadaknya, tapi Jaehyun tidak peduli.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Jaehyun.

"Kau terlihat ketakutan hyung," goda Jaehyun sambil menarik dasi di lehernya dan menggigitnya di salah satu ujungnya untuk membuka ikatannya.

Mata Taeyong membulat horor. "Berhenti bercanda. Menyingkir dariku, Jaehyun. Apa yang kau-"

Taeyong tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya lagi karena Jaehyun telah dengan paksa membalik tubuhnya. Hingga sekarang wajahnya terbenam di kasur. Jaehyun duduk di antara kaki Taeyong, menahannya agar tak bisa kemana-mana. Pemandangan pantat hyungnya itu membuat Jaehyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Jaehyun menarik kedua lengan Taeyong kebelakang, mengikatkan dasinya di sekitar pergelangan tangan itu dengan erat dengan simpul mati yang ia pelajari saat pramuka. Yang sangat berguna di saat seperti ini.

Taeyong menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat Jaehyun yang kini 'menduduki' punggungnya. Meringis merasa sakit atas ikatan erat di pergelangan tangannya.

Jaehyun membungkuk ke depan, tangannya meremas pantat Taeyong dan dengan sangat perlahan menjilati bagian belakang telinga Taeyong.

"Ahhh… Jaehyun… apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku? " desis Taeyong dengan gigi terkatup. Menahan desahan.

Taeyong menggeliat panik saat merasa tangan Jaehyun kini bertengger di punggung bawahnya sebelum menyelinap ke dalam kaos yang ia kenakan, ujung jarinya dengan hati-hati bergeser ke atas perut Taeyong, mengelusnya. Dia menekan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke kasur, berusaha menahan erangan. Sementara tubuh bagian belakangnya mulai terangkat naik dengan sendirinya karena Jaehyun sudah tak menindihnya.

"Ahh-"

Erang pendek tak bisa ditahan saat jari-jari Jaehyun naik dan mencubit gemas niplenya. DI balik celana jeansnya, Taeyong bisa merasakan kemaluannya berdenyut.

"Bukankah ini nikmat hyung?" Bisik Jaehyun mulai meraba tonjolan bagian bawah Taeyong.

Taeyong tersentak, kembali mengubur wajahnya pada kasur dengan suara erangan teredam. Ia tak pernah mengira akan menjadi sosok yang didominasi. "Fuck. Harusnya kau yang ada di posisi ini Jaehyun. Shit!"

"Mana mungkin aku biarkan. Aku ini top." Jaehyun menyeringai. Melepaskan kemejanya dan melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan. Secepat kilat berpindah untuk melepas celana Taeyong.

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya, kakinya gemetaran saat udara dingin dari ac menyapa bagian bawah tubuhnya yang kini tak tertutupi apapun. Taeyong hendak mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mendorong Jaehyun dari punggungnya tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa tak bertenaga.

Jaehyun sudah memposisikan dirinya dengan posisi paling memalukan yang pernah Taeyong lakukan. Menungging dengan melebarkan kakinya hingga lubang berkerutnya terpampang begitu saja.

Jaehyun menahan posisi itu dengan tangannya. Kembali menjilat bibir. "Diam dan nikmati saja hyung."

"S-sialan…" balas Taeyong, lengannya terasa sudah mati rasa.

Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Bukankah hyung sendiri yang bilang tak bisa membiarkan tangan hyung kotor?" jelas Jaehyun, berkata dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan berkedip imut. Aegyo.

Taeyong menelan ludah saat merasa Jaehyun melepas celananya dan merangkak lebih dekat kepadanya. Membungkukkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan sisi wajahnya. Jaehyun kembali menyusupkan jarinya di balik kaos Taeyong, menggoda dengan sentuhan ringan di pinggang sambil terkekeh.

"Kali ini berbeda, bodoh!" Teriak Taeyong.

Darahnya mengumpul ke pipinya saat merasakan sesuatu yang panjang, keras, dan besar bergerak-gerak menggesek belahan pantatnya. Ukurannya dan Jaehyun benar-benar berada di level berbeda. Taeyong benar-benar malu.

"Hyung yang sedang merona manis sekali!" Jaehyun tertawa.

"Diam! Ahh-"

Jaehyun mencengkeram penisnya yang setengah keras dengan erat dan kuat. Taeyong merengek keenakan.

Jujur ia takut Jaehyun mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Ia tak pernah tahu. Tapi sepertinya Jaehyun memiliki fantasi 'sakit' yang tak bisa ia bayangkan. Tapi melihat kondisi sekarang, kemungkinan besar ia akan merasakannya. Sial sekali.

Sebelumnya mereka belum pernah sampai berhubungan seks. Mungkin hanya sekedar foreplay dan blowjob. Itupun hanya iseng, untuk menggoda satu sama lain. Tapi kali ini sepertinya berbeda.

Jaehyun tidak ragu-ragu mengangkangi Taeyong. 'Menyelipkan' penis tegaknya di antara apitan paha dalam Taeyong dan membuat gerakan maju mundur dalam tempo cepat. Membuat ereksi keduanya bergesekan satu sama lain dan itu-fuck-nikmat sekali.

"Ahh... Jaehyun! Jaehyun! Ahh…"

Taeyong mengerang tanpa malu-malu dengan kesenangan yang ia dapat. Suaranya berat dan serak sarat akan nafsu menggebu.

"S-stop... Jaehyun berhenti..." Taeyong setengah memohon dan setengah mengerang ketika Jaehyun mengambil penis keduanya dalam genggaman tangan dan mulai mengocoknya naik turun. Jaehyun mengabaikan permohonan hyungnya itu sambil terus melakukan kegiatannya. Membiarkan cairan precum mulai membasahi ujung penis Taeyong.

Perasaan senang yang membuncah di rasakan Jaehyun saat melihat hyungnya itu begitu terangsang. Mata Taeyong tertutup sementara bibirnya mengalunkan erangan-erangan merdu merapalkan namanya.

Jaehyun mengubah posisinya, membalik tubuh Taeyong hingga terlentang, membuat Taeyong harus merasakan ganjalan aneh dipunggungnya karena tangannya yang terikat. Sekaligus merasakan sakit karena tangannya tertindih tubuhnya sendiri.

Jaehyun menjajarakan posisinya dengan benda tegak Taeyong yang sudah dibahasi precum dan menelannya bulat-bulat.

"JAEHYUN!"

Taeyong tak bisa menahan dirinya berteriak. Terlonjak hebat dengan kepala menegadah saat merasa sensasi hangat dari mulut Jaehyun di sepanjang kemaluannya. Taeyong putus asa mencoba untuk tidak menekankan pinggulnya, agar bisa mendorong kemaluannya lebih dalam ke mulut Jaehyun.

Tubuhnya melengkung.

"Jaehyun…!"

Dan tak lama setelahnya ia sampai.

Taeyong terengah menikmati sensasi dari sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang ia dapat. Ia tidak peduli lagi ketika Jaehyun melepaskan mulutnya, menjilat juga menelan sari-sari yang ia hasilkan dengan senang hati. Apa yang pedulikan adalah fakta bahwa Jaehyun kembali melebarkan kakinya dan lidahnya kini menuju tempat yang lebih rendah. Tempat yang tak pernah Taeyong biarkan siapa pun menyentuh.

Lubang berkerutnya.

Matanya membelalak horror. "Jangan sampai kau berani-"

"Tapi aku ingin hyung. Aku benar-benar menginginkan ini," gumam Jaehyun sebelum menyapukan lidahnya ke pintu masuk Taeyong yang berkedut, mendorongnya masuk. Semacam rasa asing tercecap tapi Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggali lebih jauh, untuk menikmati lebih dari ini. Fantasi anehnya. Ia menginginkan lebih dan lebih dan lebih.

Jaehyun berpikir bahwa dia tidak pernah mungkin dapat memuaskan keinginan tersebut seberapa keraspun mencoba.

Taeyong terlalu lezat.

"Ahh- stop!"

Taeyong meronta-ronta. Kepalanya tergerak berulang ke sana kemari terhadap helai sprei. Berharap jika Jaehyun berhenti.

Ya. Semacam. Karena Jaehyun tidak peduli.

Sensasi ini lebih precious bagi Jaehyun sehingga ia enggan untuk memberikan atensi pada hal lain, bahkan untuk menarik napas. Tangannya mendorong kuat pada paha bagian dalam Taeyong, melebarkannya sehingga Jaehyun bisa menggerakan lidahnya dengan mudah.

Taeyong benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir tentang apa yang Jaehyun lakukan padanya. Meskipun ia menyukainya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jaehyun menarik lidahnya dan menjilat sepanjang paha dalam Taeyong, terengah-engah.

"Hyung-"

Jaehyun memegang kaki Taeyong dan mengaitkan kedua kaki ramping itu di pinggangnya. Sementara tubuhnya kembali mendekat, memberikan ciuman di ujung bibir, leher, dan menaikkan kaosnya hingga menunjukkan nipple Taeyong yang tegang dan menghisapnya rakus.

"Auh- Ng! Ahh-"

"Bagaima rasanya hyung?" Jaehyun bergumam di dada Taeyong, tempat di mana ia sedang menggigit dan mengisap kulit di sepanjang itu guna meninggalkan bekas kemerahan kecil.

Taeyong merintih tak berdaya, terlalu lelah melawan kesenangan yang tubuhnya dapatkan.

"Harusnya aku melepas kaos ini sebelum mengikat tanganmu ya," gumam Jaehyun. "Tapi taka pa. Kau terlihat super seksi hyung."

Dengan itu, Jaehyun menyodorkan dua jarinya ke dalam Taeyong yang hendak mengeluarkan protes. Jilat, perintahnya. Dan Taeyong menurutinya. Melapisi dua jari panjang dan lentik Jaehyun dengan racun manisnya.

Jaehyun menyukai rasa air liur Taeyong. Rasanya, anehnya, sangat manis. Ini lebih memabukan daripada minuman beralkohol. Mencium dan mencumbu mulut hyungnya itu bisa Jaehyun lakukan seharian.

Taeyong tidak suka jari di mulutnya, ia benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Kesannya menjijikkan. Tapi sekarang ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia mengisap jari-jari Jaehyun saat ini dengan bersemangat begini.

Taeyong takut akan bagian berikutnya, ketika Jaehyun menarik kembali jari-jarinya. Dia benci akan fakta bahwa dirinya bisa dengan muah membaca pikiran Jaehyun

Fuck.

Taeyong tidak pernah mendapat peran bottom.

Analnya masih virgin.

Dan Jaehyun bersiap untuk mengambilnya.

"Brengsek-" Taeyong mengerang kesakitan saat Jaehyun dengan susah payah memasukkan jarinya ke dalam. Membuat gerakan gunting di dalam lubang virginnya.

"So tight-"

Jaehyun menambahkan jari lain, meskipun jari yang satu itu kering.

Taeyong meringis-ringis merasakan sensasi aneh mengobrak-abrik analnya. Hanya satu menit, karena tepat setelahnya ia melengkungkan punggungnya dan menemukan dirinya menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyambut jari-jari Jaehyun untuk menusuk lebih dalam pada satu titik yang barusan tersentuh.

"Ketemu."

Jaehyun tersenyum simpul. Mengabaikan kilatan marah di mata hyungnya saat ia menarik jari-jarinya kembali dan sekali lagi membalikkan tubuhnya agar tengkurap.

Jaehyun membuka ikatan dasi di pergelangan tangan Taeyong, melihat jejak memar merah yang cukup terlihat di kulit Taeyong.

Taeyong merasa lehernya akan patah saat Jaehyun memaksa wajahnya menghadap ke satu sisi, langsung menerkamnya dalam ciuman panas yang basah.

Jaehyun berkata di sela ciuman. "Hyung aku punya kejutan untukmu. Ini-" menusukkan miliknya langsung menuju anal Taeyong yang menyambutnya dengan kedutan yang luar bisa nikmat.

"AGH!" Taeyong mengerang keras, milik Jaehyun yang panjang, besar, dan keras mencoba menerobos anal virginnya yang masih sempit. Mustahil muat tanpa rasa sakit. Taeyong menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lembaran sprei, menekan suaranya pecah. Mencegah diri dari berteriak sesuatu yang memalukan.

"AGH! Berhenti Jaehyun! Takkan muat!"

"Sssst hyung. Tahan sedikit."

Jaehyun mendorong miliknya perlahan lalu menariknya, terus seperti itu hingga miliknya bisa masuk lebih dalam. Sambil menggoda ringan anggota tubuh yang lain.

"AHH!"

Jaehyun mendorong miliknya tanpa peringatan. Kali ini sukses menyentuh titik yang di maksud.

"Jaehyun! Jaehyun! Di sanaaah!"

Kepala Taeyong seakan akan meledak.

Seiring dengan bintang-bintang yang akhirnya ia lihat. Sementara Jaehyun tanpa ampun masuk dan keluar dalam dirinya. Rasanya sungguh gila. Anggota tubuhnya gagal untuk tetap berada di posisinya dan Jaehyun dengan senang hati memberinya topanya dengan lengan terselip di bawah perutnya, mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi yang sempurna bagi Taeyong untuk menerima sodokan berkekuatan brutal yang terus tertusuk dirinya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Jaehyun! Jaehyun! Ahhhh!"

Taeyong membungkuk, pantat melayang di udara menerima sodokan dari Jaehyun yang semakin cepat dan tak pernah meleset menyentuh prostatnya. Menimbulkan bunyi tamparan kulit dan kulit yang menggema bersama suara derit ranjang yang mengisi seluruh ruangan.

"Hyung you ass is fucking so good sshhh-"

"Ah! Fuck- Ah! Fuck me harder- Ah! Faster-"

Jaehyun tersenyum, mengambil inisiatif untuk mengambil kemaluan sang hyung dan memainkannya seirama dengan tusukannya.

Taeyong kebingungan. Tidak tahu bagaimana ia akhirnya berakhir mengangkangi Jaehyun yang kini ada di bawahnya. Jaehyun mencengkeram sisi tubuh Taeyong, membantu sang hyung untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun di atas tubuhnya, melawan dorongan pinggulnya dari bawah.

Tak lama kemudian, Taeyong sudah menguasainya gerakannya. Tubuhnya memantul diatas tubuh Jaehyun berulang kali. Sesekali memutar pinggulnya. Kepalanya terdogak dengan mulut terbuka. Tubuhnya semakin cepat naik dan turun kesetanan. Terlonjak-lonjak.

"Ah! Fuck- Ah! Its feels soo good-"

"Ah ya hyung terus…"

Jaehyun tidak pernah membayangkan perasaan luar biasa seperti ini. Memuaskan dan dipuaskan. Sesak sekelilingnya membuat visinya kabur dan miliknya semakin berdenyut hebat saat gerakan Taeyong di atasnya semakin liar.

Tubuh lemas Taeyong ambruk di atasnya, Jaehyun cepat-cepat menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam ciuman panas. Mata Taeyong tertutup secara otomatis. Rintihan nya bergema di mulut Jaehyun, tangan terampil miliknya bermain dan mengocok penis Taeyong yang sedari tadi diabaikan.

"Jaehyunnn-!"

"Mmm- hyung!"

Berulang-ulang sampai mereka mencapai klimaks bersama-sama, cairan panas itu muncrat keluar jauh di dalam lubang Taeyong dan juga menodai kaos taeyong dan wajahnya.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan engahan-engahan samar.

Taeyong menaruh kepalanya di lekukan leher Jaehyun, mengendus campuran dari aroma keringat dan seks dari keduanya. Ia tak mengira akan mendapat kenikmatan semacam ini dengan menjadi bottom, tapi ia tak cukup gila untuk mengakuinya.

"Keluarkan milikmu dari bokongku, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun menuruti tanpa protes.

Taeyong berguling ke samping dan telentang. Tersentak saat menindih sesuatu. Beberapa potato chip sudah tak berbentuk.

Jaehyun memanjangkan tangannya dan mengambil bungkusan sisa potato chip itu. Kemudian mendekat pada Taeyong yang memberinya pandangan tanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" Tanya Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengambil satu potongan potato chip dan mencolekkannya pada kaos Taeyong, yang mana masih ternodai oleh cairan putih. Lalu memakannya. Taeyong menyerhit jijik.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Jaehyun. "Hyung kau-"

"Persetan-"

Kemudian sebelum Jaehyun bisa membawa potongan potato chip lain ke mulutnya, Taeyong sudah lebih dulu menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman menuntut.

Kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu. Lidah saling membelit, hisap demi hisapan diberikan, gigitan-gigitan dengan saliva saling bercampur. Mereka berciuman seakan tak ada hari esok.

Dan ronde lain dimulai.

.

 **~.o'END'o.~**

.

[1] So sorry. Aku tahu ini sama sekali tidak hot.

[2] Please wait for next smut; JaeTen and JaeDo, maybe?

[2] And still; _Jaehyun why you look so hot like Asdfghjkl?!_


End file.
